(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sharp three-dimensional embroidery and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to sharp three-dimensional embroidery that can express various designs in detail, provide a sharp three-dimensional effect, and save time for a residue eliminating process by completely covering the residue of a sheet used for expressing the three-dimensional effect, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, embroidery provides esthetic beauty by embroidering various designs such as brand names, text, numbers, or figures using threads of various colors on a fabric panel including resin, leathers, or sheets.
However, an embroidery design embroidered by a typical embroidering machine does not have a three-dimensional effect.
Thus, various embroidering methods for realizing three-dimensional embroidery have recently been suggested.
For example, methods for expressing the three-dimensional effect by overlapping an embroidery thread multiple times or forming a design corresponding to an embroidery design and then attaching the design to the fabric panel have been used.
However, when the embroidery threads are overlapped several times, the desired embroidery may be insignificant or blunt and the embroidered portion may be unclean or hardened, causing difficulty in the next embroidering process and increasing labor.
In addition, when a design is separately manufactured and attached using an adhesive or a fixing member, the design may be easily detached due to frequent laundering, or the design may contaminate or damage the fabric panel so that the product quality may be deteriorated.
In order to solve the problem, a method for providing the three-dimensional effect by disposing a soft or semi-rigid sheet or film on the fabric panel and stitching along a predetermined embroidery design and removing the residual sheet or film has been recently suggested.
However, this method cannot provide sharp and various three-dimensional effects and the embroidery design may be damaged during sheet or film elimination. Furthermore, the time for eliminating the sheet or film residue may be increased when the residue is exposed outside the embroidery design, and much more time is consumed for the residue eliminating process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.